In the forestry industry, for example, wheeled or tracked feller bunchers are used to harvest standing trees and transport cut trees. In known arrangements, a felling head with one or more saw discs may be mounted to a boom assembly of a feller buncher that includes multiple pivoting booms. Actuators may then be arranged on the boom assembly to pivot the booms relative to each other and thereby move the felling head.
When multiple booms are arranged in a boom assembly, controlled movement of an end effector may be relatively difficult, requiring significant investment in operator training. Under conventional control systems, for example, an operator may move a joystick along one axis to move actuators that pivot a first boom, and move the joystick along another axis to move actuators that pivot a second boom. In theory, an operator may control the two booms such that the aggregate movement of all of the actuators causes a desired movement of the end effector. However, the changing geometry of the two booms as they move relative to each other and the vehicle introduces significant complexity to the relationships between actuator movement and movement of the end effector. Accordingly, precise control of the end effector may be relatively difficult without significant skill and practice.
Movement of the boom can vary dramatically in speed based upon the location of the boom with respect to the vehicle. This speed variation can make it difficult for a user to accurately control boom operation since the movement may accelerate or decelerate unexpectedly. In this light, a control system for improved control of boom movement is needed.